ghsefandomcom-20200214-history
GH:SE 2
GH:SE 2 (otherwise known as Guitar Hero Scratch'Ed 2) is the second game in the GH:SE series. It was released in summer of 2016 on TitanicProductions' Scratch page and is still being developed for future versions today. Unlike the first game, all of the graphics in this version (except for some backgrounds) are all drawn by the creator, TitanicProductions (Lawrence). This made the game easier on the eyes and a bit more easier to work with. The game was made to be easier and more stunning than the original GH:SE game, which was said to impossible to play and improve. The game also had exclusive features added to it that are not in any other GH clone, making GH:SE 2 stand out a lot in the GH clones. Versions Version 1 - The Editor Update Version 1 was when the song editor was added to the game, allowing players to make their own custom song to play, whether it'd be impossible, super easy or just downright unique. Version 2 - The Cold Update Version 2 was when Subpolar was added, a song by courtemanche437 who Lawrence had asked if he could add the song to the game. This version also introduced new graphics (such as flames) and a better engine. Version 3 - The Cheater Update Version 3 introduced descriptions for cheats, as well as an FPS counter. (accessed by pressing 'Z') Version 4 - The Open Update Version 4 introduced Open Notes (a note that doesn't require any buttons apart from 'strum' to be pressed), a new engine that acted a bit more like the old Guitar Hero games. It was also the addition of a menu option for the song editor, and the custom songs people made would load 4x faster. Version 5 - The Uber Update Version 5 was the addition of Uber Song 2 (the hardest song in the game as of April 2017), as well as some improved graphics. Version 6 - The Optional Update Version 6 had two segments. The first introduced fretboards (backgrounds on the highway), custom flame colours (an option of the default Orange, Red, Green, Blue, Pink and none (necessarily meaning there is nothing there). The second segment was when Uber Song 1 was added, along with colours on the score counter and shaded text! Version 7 - The Blue Update Version 7 was a huge change to GH:SE 2. A new song, DJ Courtemanche was added, as well as a few other options, including one for people to toggle Star Power flashes as well as an alter to one of the other features, 437 Mode. Version 8 - The Golden Update Version 8 was the implementation of another unique feature, The Shine. This version was also the introduction to the console (accessed with 'I'), hyperspeed options and a better engine. Unique Features This game had some amazingly unique features that cannot be found anywhere else in other GH clones. * 437 Mode, which made the rock meter, highway, strike line and the notes blue. This was mainly a reference to Lawrence's theme at the time, as well as a reference to the theme of courtemanche437. * The Shine, which quadrupled the player's multiplier whenever it was activated. However though, there was only one note to hit in the sequence, and after that was hit, it would activate automatically. * Extended Sustains, allowing players to hit notes past (or inside) sustains without it dropping. * An expanding note streak counter that extended every time a new figure was introduced (e.g. 10000 or 100000 notes). Reception The game was heavily criticised by players, even those associated in the Guitar Hero community. The engine was better than the original game, but could still be improved. Trivia * This was the only game that Lawrence was proud of making, as he dreaded every other game he ever made. * The background menu song in V4 - V9 is a ripoff of Ode to Courte by DeadShadow. This was mainly edited to match the theme of the menu. This was later changed to music from YouTube Audio Library (Grassy Hill and Highway Danger). * Lawrence has announced other features for future versions, but no screenshots or videos have been showing them, because he wanted to surprise newcomers.